Tony Stark
Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark is a very outgoing person. He plays hard and works harder. A genius and inventor, he has shown the ability to become an expert in complex scientific fields practically overnight. An expert in the fields of mechanical and electrical engineering, Stark is constantly creating and improving new technology. Before his capture in Afghanistan, Stark wasn't very concerned about where his weapons were going and what they were being used for. Upon his return, he shut down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries and changed the company's focus to arc reactor technology. At his heart, he's a very moral person. He's less concerned about appearing to do good and more focused on doing what he feels is right. His business ethics are impeccable and he's known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to the people who work for him. Stark has a tremendous will, he never gives up and emerges from temporary defeat even stronger. He's well known for saying whatever is on his mind to whomever he's talking to, no matter who that person happens to be. He often gives people nicknames. He's a keen judge of character and is able to read people well. __TOC__ Background Anthony Edward Stark is the only child of Howard and Maria Stark. His father was emotionally distant and his mother did her best, but neither of them were prepared to raise a genius of Tony's caliber. Howard began giving Tony things to build and learn at an early age to keep the boy entertained. At four, Tony made the news when he built his first circuit board. At six, he built an engine. Tony was sent to boarding school when he was 7. Howard accelerated Tony's education so he began attending MIT when he was 14. He graduated from MIT at 17. When Tony was 19, his parents were both killed in a car accident along with their driver, Edwin Jarvis. Two years later, Tony stepped up to become the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company. Becoming Iron Man On a business trip to Afghanistan he was captured by members of the Ten Rings and held. They wanted him to build them a Jericho missile, Tony agreed to their demands after being tortured. Instead of building the missile, with the help of his fellow captive, Ho Yinsen, Tony built the miniaturized chest arc reactor and the first Iron Man suit. Yinsen sacrificed himself to enable Tony's escape. Tony was found in the desert by his long time friend Col. James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes. When Tony returned to America he announced the shutdown of the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries. During his capture, he discovered that his weapons had gotten into the hands of terrorists and were being used against Americans. He became disgusted by the lack of accountability in the weapons industry and his own blindness. He decided that the new future of his company was in arc reactor technology. His Board of Directors disagreed with him and with the help of Obadiah Stane began attempting to block the changes Tony was trying to make. During this time Tony began building the second version if his Iron Man suit which he called the Mark II. His first test flight revealed an issue with icing at high altitudes so he altered the external armor to include a gold titanium alloy and added hot rod red paint to make the Mark III. While JARVIS was assembling the Mark III Tony attended a party put on by Stark Industries. He met Agent Coulson and scheduled a debriefing about his time in Afghanistan. Later he was accosted by a reporter and informed that his weapons were still out there in the hands of terrorists and being used in a town called Gulmira, the place Yinsen came from. He confronted Stane with the information and discovered that Stane was working with the board. Enraged Tony returned to his workshop, he makes the decision to don his Iron Man suit to save the village and destroy his weapons. While returning home, he encounters two F-22 Raptor fighter jets and is forced to reveal his identity to Rhodey in an attempt to end their attack. While trying to get the suit removed, his assistant, Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts, walks into his workshop and is also told what he was doing. Tony asked Pepper to get information on where Stane had sold his weapons in an effort to destroy them. She initially refused, but Tony was able to convince her to help him. Pepper discovered not only the information Tony wanted, but that Stane hired the Ten Rings to kill Tony. She also learned Stane was building a suit. Pepper was able to leave the building with the help of Agent Coulson. She attempted to contact Tony, but Stane arrived and took Tony’s chest arc reactor and left him for dead. He informed Tony that Pepper would be killed and he’d use the suit Tony built as a basis for new weapons. Pepper helped S.H.I.E.L.D. return to Stark Industries to stop Stane while Tony fought to get the only other arc reactor he had. With Pepper’s help, Tony was able to defeat Stane in the suit he built resulting in Stane’s death. At a press conference about the incident, Tony revealed his identity to the world as Iron Man. After Manhatten To be added Skills/Abilities Tony is an expert in the fields of mathematics, physics, chemistry, and computer science on par with Reed Richards and Bruce Banner. His expertise in the fields of mechanical and electrical engineering surpasses theirs. He's well respected in the business community, but has lately turned the management of Stark Industries over to Pepper Potts. His intelligence is classed as super-genius and he's known for his indomitable will. Equipment Arc Reactor (miniaturized chest unit): The arc reactor in Tony's chest powers an electromagnet that keeps the shrapnel away from his heart. The initial design had a palladium core. Due to the fact it was inside Tony's body the leaking palladium began poisoning Tony. With help from his long dead father, Tony was able to create a new element that can be used as the new core. The new core has the side effect of giving Tony more energy allowing him to go several days without sleep with no ill effects. Iron Man armor: The Mark I through VII units are no longer used by Tony Stark, he considers them obsolete. He keeps them for practical reasons. Iron Man Mark VIII capabilities: Flight: JARVIS controls automatic flight stabilization with no input from Tony. The suit is capable of reaching Mach 3 in moments. Superhuman Strength: The suit is capable of overpowering normal humans with ease and easily tossing them great distances. Its capable of crushing most objects, getting through stone walls with ease, and it can tear apart even strong metallic structures. The suit can lift vehicles with ease and even allow him unique feats of strength such as push starting the Helicarrier's turbines. It also allows for him to physically fight superhuman opponents such as Thor. The suit can increase its strength when connected to a power source. Superhuman Reflexes: The suit's motors are extremely fast and responsive in flight and combat. -Under construction- J.A.R.V.I.S. J.A.R.V.I.S. (Just A Rather Very Intelligent System) is an artificial intelligence programmed by Tony Stark. The name is a backronym as Tony named him for his parent's butler, Edwin Jarvis. Tony began programming the AI when he was at MIT to both organize his schedule and give him someone to bounce ideas off of. The initial program was much simpler and responses were text based and he responded to keyboard input. Tony continued to improve the program and added a voice interface. He decided he wanted the program to also respond vocally and asked Jarvis for voice samples. The butler agreed more than a bit amused at Tony’s request. Tony continued to work on the program after leaving MIT eventually adding a personality based on the butler. After Edwin Jarvis’s death, Tony not only left the AI’s personality and voice alone, he installed the system into his parent’s home. J.A.R.V.I.S. manages the local environment of Tony’s mansion in Malibu as well as several areas in Stark Tower notably Tony’s workshop and apartment. His user interface is highly advanced and he can receive input from holographic peripherals and voice input. He communicates data back to the user via audio, holographic displays and LCD monitors. He controls most of the equipment in Tony’s workshop at Tony’s direction. Tony Stark is the only person authorized to alter the AI’s programing and the language used is unique to the AI. J.A.R.V.I.S. has been adapted to be loaded into the Iron Man armor. He controls the entire armor system allowing easy user interface. He is capable of long term flight without any input from the user, however, not of an unassisted landing at this point. J.A.R.V.I.S. is programmed to only allow Tony Stark to operate the Iron Man suit and is authorized to destroy the suit if another user attempts to operate it without Tony’s expressed authorization. Category:Avengers